


[Podfic] In the Beginning

by froggyfun365



Category: Hebrew Bible
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how it starts, with a woman made of bone</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/74097) by [Tieleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen). 



> The bible has two first chapters, two stories of what happened in the beginning -- two different first women, and the world around them.

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/6smf3ilgj6rjovnsqk16). Duration: 00:06:21, 6.47 MB. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded in 2011, finally cross-posting now! Better late than never :)
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
